


That's what Brothers do

by BrownMouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Caring, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Innocent Niall, Niall-centric, One Shot, Spanking, Zianourry Ot5 Friendship, bandmates, but not in the smutty way, daddy direction, protective, thats right, yep, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownMouse/pseuds/BrownMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's another prompt! Sorry it took longer than I said! But I hope you like it! I'm not sure I like how I wrote it D: Maybe I should do it again!? Haha </p>
<p>Here was the prompt: <br/>I thought about a situation in which Niall does something really stupid, and puts himself in danger. The other boys gets incredibly scared even if everything gets well in the end and Niall is safe and sound, and they are furious with him and with themselves because they couldn't do anything to prevent Niall from getting in trouble. So what they do is, they punish him some way (and you can decide how, I'm really not picky) and even if they realise that they hurt Niall, they do know that they only did it to teach him a lesson so that he can be more careful in the future and keep safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what Brothers do

**Author's Note:**

> So this includes spanking, warning you now. 
> 
> Everyone loves Niall & they just want him safe ok? So they will go to any measure to make sure he is! :)

"Niall, no... Stop asking... It's a no."   
"You can't tell me what t-"  
"Niall enough! Your not going out at this God-forsaken hour of the night without a car! Do you know how many things could go wrong if I just let you wander through the streets right now? All to go to some club!? It's just not happening!" Liam exclaimed, voice strong with the authority he had built over the years.. The authority that he had built for Niall especially.. To protect him, to keep him safe and out of harms way.. Because they loved him.. Because he loved him. Unfortunately Niall had his moments - moments where he just couldn't stand the other lads, even though they were his bandmates.. bestfriends.. brothers.. sometimes he just wanted to make his own decisions! He was an adult after all! Though, no matter how many times he told them that, they always replied with -'It's not about how old you are Niall... It's about doing what's best for you!' - or something of the like. And at times Niall wanted to rip his hair out and scream at them, throw himself on the ground and thrash around like a toddler throwing a tantrum. That time was now. 

"UGH! You are so ANNOYING!!! God! You are so ANNOYINGG!!!! You're not the fuckin' boss of me Leeyumm! Not you or anyone!!" He shouted, glaring around at all four boys that were seated in front of him. Zayn huffed out a sigh of exasperation and stood up so he was next to a furious looking Niall. He extended one arm to rest it on Nialls tense shoulder. "Get OFF ME!" Niall shrieked, whacking Zayns hand harshly. "DON'T TOUCH ME! Leave me the HELL alone ok!? Why are you always picking on ME!?" He continued, chest rising and falling rapidly and you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. The others were a little speechless.. Niall had never made such a big deal over a situation before, and frankly he was acting like a spoilt-brat. Liam being the 'Daddy' of the group, decided enough was enough. "Hey! Enough!! You stop right now.. For that, you can go to bed Niall." He ordered and watched as Niall clenched and un-clenched his little fists by his side. "Now." Liam repeated, pointing his finger towards the rooms. Niall glared at him  
for a moment longer before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the lounge room of their hotel. "Don't you slam the door Ni." Liam added a second before the crash of a door being slammed echoed through the room. Liam sighed exasperatedly and rubbed at his temples. "That wasn't his room... that was the front door." Harry said quietly and the heads of the others shot up to look where Harry was looking. "That little- He just left!?!" Louis exclaimed, standing to his feet and already making his way to follow Niall, the others close behind. 

Niall smirked to himself as he slipped out of the hotel with a hoody covering his blonde hair. He just left... Hah!! He just left! Why hasn't he done this before!? He knew the boys would be coming after him any minute now, so he didn't waste any time as he took off running down the dark street. He planned to go meet his friends from Ireland in a club downtown and no one was going to stop him. He was fairly sure that he could hear Louis' voice somewhere behind him, so he made the quick call to duck into a side alley and wait for them to pass. 

"I can't see him! Fuck - he's already run off Li!" Harry's voice sounded from just outside where Niall was hiding. The blonde boy had to hold his breath to keep from laughing... for some reason he was just finding this hilarious. "Fuck.. Ohh Fuck. Now he's running down this god-damn street in the dark! Jesus Christ! Why does he do this!?" Liam cried out, and Niall couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt bubble in his chest at how worried Liam sounded. There was a moment of silence until Louis spoke up, his voice sounding a little further away. "Let's drive to the club.. That's where he wanted to go anyway." And Niall's heart plummeted in his chest. Damn it. Now he was screwed. 

He waited another five or so minutes until he was sure the boys would have left. While he was waiting, he had planned what he was going to do next.. He decided to just ring one of his mates that were at the club and get them to pick him up. Yep. That would work. He stepped out from the alley-way and into the dimly-lit street.. He started walking, pulling out his phone as he went. He tapped in the number of one of his friends who he was supposed to meet, it rang out though, and Niall shrugged to himself as he dialled the number a different person. He hadn't even realised that he'd been walking for quite a while now... He was so distracted from the process of calling, hanging up, finding another number and repeating, that he didn't even realise which street he had turned down. Niall stopped then, slipped his phone into his back jean pocket and looked up at his surroundings. He squinted his eyes and strained to see the sign that read the road name. S-shirley Street? Shirley Street. So he was on Shirley Street. Right, well, that doesn't help anything. Don't panic.. Not yet. He cursed quietly under his breath before trying to pull himself together briefly and continuing his search for directions. Niall stumbled up and down the street for a short matter of minutes before deciding he should take a left turn.. Maybe that would lead him somewhere familiar. He walked quickly down another dark street, but nothing seemed to be put in place.. It was just another road. He felt slight panic rise in his chest when he realised that maybe, he was lost. As he stumbled along in the blackness, it wasn't too long before he heard voices.. They were faint, but they were definitely voices. What if it was the boys? It could be!? Niall picked up the pace and headed over to another tight alley-way where he could hear people. As he got closer, he was becoming more and more sure that it most definitely wasn't the boys. He stopped in his tracks and listened to the men.. Yes they were men. They sounded older and they sounded like trouble Niall thought. As soon as he was about to turn away, one of them caught Nialls eye. The Irish lad felt his heart seize in his chest, crap, the look that guy was giving him was not a friendly one. "Hey! Look what we have here!" The loud, obnoxious voice called and before Niall could even blink, there were two large blokes emerging from the darkness. Niall could feel his heart racing and his mouth drying up, as his whole body was paralysed by fear. Time seemed to slow down then, everything around Niall seemed to stop moving, and just as a large hand was about to wrap around Nialls shoulder, he pulled away, spinning on his heel and sprinting down the road. He could hear the muffled, angry calls of the two men behind him, but he didn't pause to look back, not once.

Niall didn't stop until he was absolutely sure those men wouldn't find him. He was puffing from the run and he was scared and tired and he was still God-damn lost. He didn't even realise that there were wet tears running down his face until he wiped his hand over them. Leaning up against a brick wall, Niall let his legs give-way underneath him and he slid to the ground. His hands were shaking as he reached back to his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was just going to have to call them.. He typed Zayns number and pressed it against his ear, listening to it dial and silently praying they wouldn't be too pissed. It only got to ring twice before there was crackly background noise and Zayns voice chimed through the reliever.   
"Niall!? Niall? You there??"  
Niall couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips when he heard the sound of his friends voice, the relief that flooded through him brought on a wave of emotion and he pressed the phone tighter to the side of his head. "Zayn! Zayn, I'm sorry! I just- I'm lost! Can you c-come get me? Please Zee!" He cried out, already looking for the name of the street. There was a whole lot of commotion in the background and Niall could make out Liam's voice clearly, he could hear Louis faintly too.   
"Where are you Ni? It's okay babe, we're coming alright? Just tell me where you are." Zayn spoke up again, his voice soothing as to not upset Niall any further. Niall hiccupped and sniffled a few times as he read the street name on the sign. "I'm on K-Karne Street? I think that's what it's c-called.. I got l-lost Zee! M' so s-sorry I didn't listen to you's!" He exclaimed and Zayn could tell he was getting worked up.   
"Shhh, it's okay, we're coming hun.. Wait right where you are ok?"   
Niall nodded - even though Zayn couldn't see him - and hugged the phone close. 

It was only another 5 minutes until  
A black Range Rover pulled up in front of where Niall was sitting and Liam was pretty much out of the car before it had stopped. Niall struggled to his feet and didn't even have time to step forward before he was pulled into the boys arms. He was expecting a hug and reassuring words, all the usual.. But what he got was much different. Liam pulled him against his chest and Niall squirmed to get out of the hard grasp. The older lad brought his hand down hard and fast onto Nialls bum, giving him 10 quick smacks. Niall squealed loudly and fought to get away, but Liam was so much stronger. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, this will feel like love taps Niall! Understand me!?" He scolded, pulling back to look into Nialls tear-flooded eyes. The blonde boy nodded furiously and wiped quickly at the tear that had made its way down his cheek. Liam's expression softened then, and he brought Niall into a hug, squeezing him half to death. "I'm sorry I had to do that love... But we were so worried! You can't be that irresponsible again ok?" He said softly, brushing the hair from Nialls face. Niall just nodded again, still in a shock from what had just occurred. Next thing he knew he was pulled into Zayns arms and given another crushing hug. "Oh thank God! We went to the club and you weren't there! And then I saw a group of guys on the corner of our street and I thought maybe they took you!! And-" Zayn rambled on about how terrified he was until Harry pulled Niall away from the other boy and wrapped him in his own hug. Niall was finally released and he was led right into the car and set on the plush, leather seats, Harry and Zayn beside him. 

Niall was quiet as they drove home. He sat low in his seat, fiddling with his hands and refusing to make eye contact with anyone. As they pulled up at their hotel, he fled the car and rushed into the elevator, beating all the boys back. He shut himself in his room and flopped onto the bed, wiping the angry tears away from his cheeks. Liam had no right to do that! It bloody hurt and he was completely humiliated! He rolled over and buried his face away in the pillow, trying desperately to escape the embarrassment he felt. He lay there for what must of been no more than ten minutes before his door squeked open an inch and Louis came in. Niall groaned in frustration, he didn't want another lecture! "Go away!" He mumbled into the pillow and Louis just chuckled quietly, coming to sit beside Niall on his bed. "C'mon NiNi.. Don't be like this.. Come talk to me." He pleaded, patting Niall gently on the back. Niall sighed and turned over, sitting up at the same time, giving his oldest friend a look at his flushed face and tear-stained cheeks. Louis felt his heart sink and he pouted sadly at Niall. "Niall... You know, we do what we do because we love you... And I know your sick of us telling you that, but it's the truth! Your like our little brother and we just want to protect you!" Louis exclaimed, and Niall knew that.. he did! He just needed to be reminded sometimes. "I know some things may seem unfair, but we're not trying to be mean, we're just trying to be good friends and more importantly, good brothers.. Ok? Brothers.. We'll always be your brothers and we'll always look out for you, no matter what it takes.. Ok?" He finished, giving Nialls shoulder a gentle squeeze. Niall couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at Louis' words. They loved him.. they did.. And he could never stay mad... not for long anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. I so don't know if I did this well or not!!   
> Loved the prompt though! Thankyou for the idea and I realllly hope it was atleast half of what you wanted! Otherwise I can do it again if you want :)   
> X X


End file.
